


Desperate Volleyball Mom's

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mommy Issues, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: Who says the captains (dads) get to have all the fun? See how the moms of the different teams deal with their struggles. It's so difficult being a mom.





	Desperate Volleyball Mom's

Three Years After Graduation

Suga

The evening grew darker as two males walked home from the liquor store. The sun was setting and it made the most beautiful mix of color, orange peeking and kissing the beginning of the blue night sky. As if it was saying it's final farewell to a lover before sinking.

The winter air swirled the snow on the sidewalk, making the white powder dance in such a gentle, elegant way. Koushi nuzzled his nose into his wool scarf and gripped Daichi's hand, squeezing it lovingly.

His long time boyfriend smiled down at him, lightly swinging the liquor bottles in the plastic bag making them clink together. Daichi leaned over and kissed Suga's reddened cheek, "Whatcha thinking about?" He eyed the silver headed man, focus on the mole at the corner of his left eye.

Koushi shivered, both from the chilly air and also being brought back to reality. The shorter male was lost in thought, with it being the holiday season, he had so much that was going through his mind. "Huh? Oh, just excited to see everyone after so long." He smiled brightly to the past captain, and Daichi could swear he felt his insides warm from that smile. "I am too. It will be good to see everyone again."

The two lovers quicken their stride when the winter air picked up. About fifteen minutes later, they were in front of their apartment they shared, the golden numbers 201 chipped in some areas. Both men sighed in relief when the heat of their apartment met their partially frozen bodies.

Taking his shoes off, Daichi heads toward the kitchen to place the alcohol they just purchased into the fridge. Koushi was taking his time, hanging up his coat on the coat rack and neatly placing the shoes side-by-side. When finished, he patted into the living room and plopped his body heavily onto the sofa, groaning.

"I should take a bath. God, I'm still freezing."

Daichi taking the hint, pulled the kettle from a cupboard and filled it with water then placed it on the stove. "Why don't you go and do that and I'll make us some tea."

The former setter leans his head off the arm of the sofa and turns it toward the kitchen, "Have I ever told you how lovely you are?" The corner of his mouth lifts up.

Daichi smiles, and walks toward the living room, leaning over his boyfriend and leans into him and lightly kisses the shell of his ear, then whispers, "Maybe you could tell me more?"

The smaller male flushes a bright pink and playfully shoves his boyfriend away. But then he grips the hem of his sweatshirt and kisses him full on the lips. Cold met warmth, being enveloped and swallowed by it. Koushi sighs and pushes more into the kiss, tilting his head to let Daichi take the hint for him to take full control.

Sugawara would never admit it to anyone, but he loved the feeling of being dominated. The feeling of being between strong thighs and to feel a sense of home and protection. The sense of security and pure male.

That was one of the first things that he noticed and what attracted Suga to Daichi, those thighs. In his fantasies, he dreams of, for just a moment, taking control and nipping at those thighs. To litter them with small red and purple bruises that showed that this former captain was Koushi's and his alone.

Daichi slides his hand, gently, onto the Suga's pale cheek, being ever so gentle, so careful. Scrapping from his callused thumb. On any other giving day, Koushi would be patient and go along with Daichi's careful tenderness. But today, Koushi was craving something rougher, harder, an all-consuming ravishing.

Grunting in annoyance, the paler male nips at Daichi's lower lip, tugging it between his teeth before snaking his tongue into the open cavern. His tongue swept over the others teeth and the roof of his mouth before their tongues tangled and swirled together.

When was the last time they were this close to one another? That they were being enveloped in the comfort and warmth and safety that they felt within each other's arms. By just sharing a breath, they could anticipate, could feel what the other felt. Could sense it in their very bones.

Koushi's fingers gripped at the loops in Daichi's jeans and pulled him closer, to his hardening lower half. Daichi places his forearms on each side of his lover's face, to balance himself, and kissed deeper.

The larger male's hands started to roam and trail and rub, mapping out the body that he knew so well when he heard a distant ring of his phone. It was a dull hum, piercing through the veil of his lust and admiration. Suga made a noise that could be closely related to a growl, nipping down the tan man's skin.

"Ignore it....I need..." His boyfriend lets out in desperate pants. Daichi knew all too well what he wanted. As if to prove that Daichi was right, Koushi wiggled his hips, desperate for some friction, certain he was aching for any contact. "Daichi~" He whined and the ringing disappeared.

To answer that whine, Daichi latched his lips to Koshi's, sucking and invading and claiming. His left hand trailed down his body in a mesially slow pace. Down his chest. Across his stomach. Farther and farther, until it reached the zipper of his dark wash jeans. Daichi glanced into those light chocolate eyes as if asking for permission. Koushi nodded. But instead of freeing him from his denim prison, Daichi laid his large hand flat over the bulge and made a circular motion. The silver haired male made a sound that almost sounded of an odd mix of a sob and utter bliss.

"God, Koushi," Daichi purred and cupped Koshi more firmly and started to palm him, slowly pressing harder, "You're going to be the death of me."

The ringing of his phone came again, and Daichi cursed at whoever it was trying to contact him. He was having a moment with the love of his life, a moment in which that hadn't had for about three weeks.

But, to his dismay, Daichi let his reasonable side of his mind take over. Maybe it was his mother contacting him, his aunt had not been doing well lately. Going in and out of the hospital.

Gritting his teeth, he dreaded stopping what they were doing because of the likelihood of this moment to pick up again, was low.

Sighing he removed his hand and Suga's eyes fluttered open, face flushed. "What's wrong?" His face fell, "Why did you stop?"

Without answering his boyfriend, Daichi sat up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaping over to his phone and answering it.

Koushi was beyond pissed off.

Why the hell was Daichi so god damned nice? Things were just getting to the good part and he stopped. Suga sat up and huffed out a breath of annoyance and wiggled around, he was so hard now that it hurt to stay still. He needed a release. Now.

He watched the broad man talk animatedly on the phone as he ran a hand through his short hair, cursing. After a short minute, he hung up and turned slowly to Suga.

"Shit Koushi, I'm so sorry," Nope, Suga didn't want to hear the rest because he already knew that his plan on getting laid, was delayed. "That was Kuroo, I totally forgot that I promised him that we'd hang out tonight. I'll make it up to you, so please don't be mad.

Koushi weighed his options, but he knew that if he argued that he needed to finish what he started, it would be wasted energy. He shook his head and sprang to his feet from the sofa, "Oh no, don't worry about it. Go on out and have fun."

"Koushi--"

"I'm not mad." Totally a lie but what could Suga say? He forced a smile on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow." Suga knew that when Daichi hung out with his friends, he usually would end up sleep over. He walked over and kissed Daichi as to convince him he meant it.

Daichi had a pained expression on his face, not fully believing his boyfriend but decided to let it go. He kissed his forehead, before turning and heading out the door.

Waiting for a few minutes to make sure Daichi was down the hall, Koushi stormed into their shared bedroom and threw himself onto the bed, full of rage.

After he relieved himself of his bent up nerves and desires, he reached for his phone in his back pocket and decided to send a text message.

Group Chat: I'm calling an emergency meeting tonight. Bring your alcohol of choice. Do I have something to tell all of you.

The message sent and Suga got up and changed his boxer briefs and pants and headed out the door, leaving a small note to say he was going to out for the night, just in case Daichi did come back. He walked down the street with a bottle of his favorite wine in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
